Ambush in Cephola City
by Transformers 0
Summary: The Autobots Wheeljack and Landracer have been sent to defend Cephola City from Decepticon attack! Along with their battalions, they are all set to ambush a Decepticon strike force. But what they don't know is that anything that can go wrong will go wrong...


**Hello, fellow readers and writers!**

**I present to you my second Transformers story!**

**Please review at the end!**

* * *

**Ambush in Cephola City**

"Landracer, how are your troops over there?"

"They're fine, Wheeljack. And they can't wait to get started."

"Good to hear."

The door to Gamma Tower's top room whirred open. Two green transformers walked in.

"We're back, Marshall Wheeljack," said Captain Kit, the leader of Watters Company.

"Good, the show is about to begin," Wheeljack replied, pointing to the platoons of incoming Decepticons in the horizon.

"The drones are advancing, sir," replied Xela, one of the Autobots' TRAC Troopers. The TRAC Troopers were the elite soldiers of the Autobot Army – they were the best.

"Hang on! The platoons are separating!" shouted Xela in alarm. The Decepticon drones were now heading for both Beta and Gamma Towers. Wheeljack and his troops were stationed in Gamma, and Landracer's troops in Beta.

"Something's up…" murmured Wheeljack, "Prepare all troops for –"

He was cut off when a laser blast struck down an Autotrooper.

"Wait, what?!" he yelled, unsheathing his two Cyberillium Swords.

"Our base has been overrun, sir!" reported Kit, firing his Plutonium Assault Rifle. A shout came from a bot that was shot through the spark. And another. And another. Wheeljack deflected and blocked gunfire with his swords.

"Abort the mission!" he ordered to the rest of his battalion. Five Autotroopers were cut down by enemy gunfire in seconds.

"Wheeljack! What the hell is going on over there?!" Landracer shouted over the radio.

"The Decepticons have ambushed us!" yelled Wheeljack, "Some help would be great!"

"On it," said Landracer. Changing her radio channel, she contacted the fleet of Autobot gunships, which were stationed at the Western outskirts of Cephola City.

"Pyro, we need an evac from Gamma Tower!"

"Roger that, ma'am, we're on our way!"

"Gamma Tower?" Lieutenant Stone questioned, "But we're stationed in Beta."

"Not any more – Lieutenant, fire your zip cables!" Landracer ordered.

Zip Cables were wired cables with magnets inside. Transformers could grab onto the cables and slide down from a high vantage point to lower ground, if need be.

And like hell was it useful now.

The zip cables streaked across the Cybertronian sky, the ends of the wires attaching in the wall of Wheeljack's tower.

Grabbing one cable, Landracer began sliding her way down. The rest of her troopers followed suit. As they were sliding, some Decepticon flyers shot down several zip cables, sending some unfortunate troops down to their deaths far below.

Activating her heavy-duty force field, Landracer smashed a hole in the side wall of Gamma Tower. Pulling out her Uranium Blaster, she opened fire on the Decepticon troops swarming the tower. Landracer made her way to Wheeljack.

"Follow me to the roof!" she shouted. Wheeljack nodded.

"Come on, grunts! We are leaving!" he ordered. Arming his Half-Blast Repeater, he returned fire. The Autotroopers and TRAC troopers retreated to the elevators. Once their troops were on the roof, Landracer and Wheeljack followed them up.

Four gunships awaited the Autobots for evacuation. Some Autobot flyer escorts were battling the Decepticons in the distance.

The Autobots wasted no time in evacuating. And the Decepticons wasted no time in pursuing either. Bullets, rockets, lasers and plasma filled the air. A bunch of Autotroopers were cornered and massacred by Decepticon drones.

Enraged, Landracer blasted the drones till they were no more than a smoldering scrapheap. But yet more drones entered the rooftops.

"Come on! We have to go!" Wheeljack shouted to her.

Landracer nodded and swiftly made her way to the last waiting gunship.

"Pyro! Get us out of here! Triple time!" yelled Wheeljack. The gunship soared higher and faster, hurrying to catch up with the other three. The Autobot flyer escorts ascended to join formation.

The Autobots had escaped.

* * *

Back on the ground, the Decepticon drone captain, Tex, reported to his superior.

"Commander Skywarp, the Autobots have fled – Cephola City is ours."

"Excellent," growled Skywarp, "But there is room for improvement. Next time, I want the Autobots _slaughtered_."

"Y–yes sir," gulped Tex, his metallic ball joints rattling in terror. Skywarp would kill any officer that failed in battle.

"But for now, let us savor our victory," continued Skywarp, "And captain, plunder the city of any valuable resources. When the task is done, I want Cephola _destroyed_."

"Yes sir. Right away sir," replied Tex hastily, moving briskly to relay the orders to his troops.

Skywarp smiled devilishly.

He had turned the tide of the Second Great War.

It was not long now before the Autobots would be well and truly destroyed, and along with them the promise of hope and freedom.

The Decepticons would soon rule over Cybertron.

Megatron would be pleased…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Please don't forget to review, fellas!**

**Signed:** Transformers 0


End file.
